In the art of strip formed carrier stock of thin resilient plastics material which upon being manufactured are wound upon a reel for shipment in that form to a brewery or canner for high speed machine application to containers such as cans, many different forms of carrier configurations have been developed. As the art has advanced, such carrier constructions have been made with increasingly less surface area of the plastics material in each carrier. As a result of those developments many of the newer carriers are difficult to reel wind to the commercial detriment of such carriers. Most of the thin plastics sheet carriers presently known in the art are improvements of the invention shown and described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,835 to O. J. Poupitch. The sheet formed carriers presently used in the art are generally applied to containers by machines such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,943, 3,032,944 and 3,383,828. Reference is made to those patents wherein reels are shown, and carrier stock is shown as it is taken from the reels and applied to containers.